Popsicles, Partners and Pipsqueaks
by Autumn Fury
Summary: Steve and Danny each have six year old sons. If it's true that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, then it's going to be a laugh. Steve/OC, Danny/Rachel.


**A/N:** Just a random thought of what life would be like if both Steve and Danny had sons. Thanks to my sister (Riter's Fury) for giving me some ideas and letting me bounce ideas off her and coming up with a few of the great lines.

**Popsicle, Partners and Pipsqueaks**

Steve sat on his deck watching his six year old son run around the back yard. He was so full of energy. Steve wondered if he had been like that as a child.

He looked over at his wife, Amy, who was setting the table for dinner.

"Do you think I was like that?" Steve asked her.

"What? Endless energy and always trying to save the world from aliens and bad guys?" she asked.

Steve nodded.

"You probably were. I mean, look at you now," she said smiling at him. "Ethan is like a mini version of you. We probably should have just named him Steve Jr."

"No," he said shaking his head. "Steve sounds too old for such a little guy, don't you think?"

Amy moved to stand behind Steve's chair.

"You seem to be forgetting, tough guy, that you were little once yourself," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "You don't think Steve sounded too old for you?"

Steve turned to face her.

"Tough guy?" he said looking at her quizzically. "I think you've been hanging out with Danny too much. You are starting to talk like him now."

Amy smiled and kissed his cheek before going back to setting the table.

"That's all I get?" Steve asked her pathetically as the door bell rang.

"That's probably the Williams," she said ignoring him. "Would you get that?"

Steve sighed as he got up from his chair to go and answer the door.

"Hey," he said opening the door.

Danny, Rachel, Grace and Andrew made their way into the house.

"Uncle Steve," Andrew said. "Where's Ethan?"

"He's out in the yard," Steve relied.

Steve chuckled as Andrew ran through the house and out the back door, saying a quick "Hello, Auntie Amy" on his way.

Ethan and Andrew were the same age and they were _usually_ inseparable.

"Well," Danny said. "At least he has good manners."

"Yeah, probably no thanks to you," Steve said grinning.

Danny didn't get the chance to complain because Rachael cut him off.

"Hello, Steven," she said hugging him. "I brought a salad. Where should I put it?"

"Ah, probably out on the deck table. That's where we're going to eat," he replied. "Amy's out there already."

"Okay," she said and made her way outside.

"How are you, Gracie?" Steve asked, giving her a hug.

Even though Grace was now fifteen he still called her 'Gracie'.

"I'm good," she replied as they made their way out to the deck. "How about you?"

"Pretty good," he answered. "How's school going?"

"It's going well, I guess."

"Good."

"I'm doing well, too" Danny said. "Thanks for asking."

Steve laughed.

"I see you at work every day, Danny," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't really think that I needed to ask how you were."

"Oh, you didn't did you?" Danny retorted. "Well, here's a little news flash for you, _Steven_. You _should_ ask me. You wanna know why?"

Steve looked at everyone else and saw that they were all staying out of it. They had given up trying to stop their arguments a _long_ time ago.

"Why is that, Danny?" Steve asked looking back at him.

"You should feel the need to check on my well being because I am your partner and being your partner is a very, _very_ dangerous job. A job where you get shot at _all the time_ and a job where you are taken for granted _all the time_."

Steve looked at Danny wide eyed while he spoke.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yes," Danny replied satisfied. "I am finished."

"Good," Amy, Rachel and Grace all said at the same time.

***H50***

When they had all finished eating dinner, Ethan and Andrew went to play in the yard. Everyone watched as the two little boys ran around shooting at invisible bad guys.

"I've got the bad guy pinned behind the trees, Danny," Ethan yelled to Andrew.

Danny shot his partner a quizzical look.

"Did he just call my son Danny?" he asked.

"I think so," Steve replied slowly.

"They're pretending to be you two," Rachel said.

"They're what?" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah," Amy said. "They do it all the time."

Danny raised his eyebrows and looked back at the two boys playing.

"Yo, Steven," Andrew yelled to Ethan. "The guy's running the other way!"

Danny turned and looked at Steve.

"Do you find it strange that our sons are playing us?"

"I don't know," he replied with a smile. "I think it's kind of cool."

Danny shook his head in disbelief.

"You would."

A little while later Ethan and Andrew came running up onto the deck.

"Hey, mommy," Ethan said coming up to Amy. "Can we have popsicles?"

"Sure," she answered getting up from her chair.

Amy went into the house, with Ethan hot on her heels. Andrew was about to follow, but Grace called him over to her.

"Hey, Andrew," she said. "Tell Danno and Uncle Steve about the game you and Ethan play."

"Yes, Andrew," Danny said. "Do tell."

"Well," he said grinning. "We pretend to be you and Uncle Steve and run around in circles and chase after the bad guys."

Steve laughed.

"Danno and I run around in circles, Andrew?" he asked.

"Ah," Andrew said thinking. "Well, I don't really know how you run, so we just run around in circles…'cause we don't know."

"That's my son," Danny said to Steve grinning form ear to ear.

"Andrew, I got you a popsicle," Ethan said running out of the house.

"Thanks," Andrew replied.

Somewhere between Andrew taking the popsicle and opening it, the two boys must have slipped back into their game because he said, "I don't want a green popsicle, S_teven_."

"Why not?" Ethan replied going along with it.

"Because I don't like _green popsicles_, that's why."

"I don't sound like that do I?" Danny asked Steve.

"No, no, not at all," Steve replied sarcastically.

"Hey, you know what, shut up."

"You asked," Steve said defensively.

"That doesn't mean you have to answer," Danny retorted.

"Then why bother asking?"

"I don't know," Danny replied exasperated. "That's like asking me why a blue bird is blue and not yellow."

Steve stared at him quizzically.

"That doesn't even make sense," he said.

"Well, I'm so terribly sorry. Next time I'll try speaking in your native tongue; the fear of death language."

Steve's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Okay, girls," Amy said interrupting.

"Man," Grace said. "We could charge admission to this."

Rachel, Grace and Amy all laughed, but Steve and Danny just stared at them not thinking it was funny at all.

Ethan and Andrew finished their popsicles and went back into the yard and continued playing.

"Bang, bang," Ethan yelled, shooting at a teddy bear and grabbing it. "I've got the suspect."

He climbed up onto the swing set.

"What are you doing, _Steven_?" Andrew asked Ethan.

"I'm trying to get him to talk," Ethan said dangling the bear over the edge of the swing set.

"Hey, he can't talk if he's dead! First we question him _carefully_ and then we book him."

"Fine," Ethan said throwing Andrew the bear. "Book 'em, Danno."

"Hey," Danny hollered to Ethan. "Stop pickin' on my kid."

"Technically, Danny, he's picking on you, not Andrew," Steve said.

"Well…he shouldn't do either, because…because it's not nice."

Steve laughed.

"Alright, Danno," he said grinning.

Danny glared at Steve.

"I don't want to be the pipsqueak anymore," Andrew said to Ethan. "I want to be Steve."

Danny's eyes nearly popped out of his head and everyone else just laughed.

"Please tell me my son did not just say that," Danny asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, he did," Steve replied, still laughing.

"I always get stuck doing the paperwork while you get to be the hero," Andrew continued putting his fists on his hips. "It's my turn to be Steve."

"You can't," Ethan replied.

"Why not?"

"Because, Steve is my daddy."

"So, I can still be him."

"No, you can't."

"Fine then," Andrew replied. "But my daddy is _cooler_ than yours."

"No he's not. He doesn't even have any tattoos. My daddy has two!" Ethan said, proudly holding up two of his fingers.

"Well, my daddy has a cooler car!"

"Yeah, and my daddy always drives it!"

"Danno said your daddy has control issues," Andrew fired back.

"Yeah, well my daddy is _bigger_ and he can squash your daddy."

Steve couldn't help but laugh and Danny just glared at him…again.

Ethan and Andrew decided to stay at odds with each other and both came up onto the deck. They each stood by their dads and crossed their arms as they glared at each other.

Steve and Danny exchanged a look.

"We don't do this, right?" Danny asked.

"Nah," Steve answered confidently.

"Didn't think so," Danny said satisfied.

Rachel, Amy and Grace all rolled their eyes. Were the two of them really that blind to their actions? It was unbelievable.

"Hey, what's going on with you two?" Steve asked. "Why are you arguing with each other?"

"Ethan said that you were going to squash Danno," Andrew replied. "And that's not nice."

"No, it's not, Andrew, but don't worry, Uncle Steve isn't going to be squashing anyone. _Is he_," Danny said looking at Steve.

Danny saw a faint smile touch the corners of Steve's mouth and he glared at him.

"I said you aren't going to squash anyone. _Are you, Steven_?" Danny said firmly.

Steve fought back a grin and answered.

"No, I won't. Don't worry, Andrew," he said.

"Ha," Andrew said to Ethan. "My daddy _is_ cooler than yours."

"No, he's not," Ethan replied.

"Hey, hey, hey," Danny said loudly. "What is the matter with you two? You guys are best buddies, so why are you arguing with each other?"

"You and Uncle Steve do it all the time," Andrew said innocently.

Danny opened his mouth to say something and then stopped.

"The kid's got a point," Steve said.

"Yeah," Danny said slowly. "Here's what we'll do. Uncle Steve and I will stop arguing if you two boys do the same. Deal?"

The little boys looked at each other.

"Deal," they both said.

"Alright," Danny announced proudly. "Problem solved."

The boys ran back into the yard and continued their game once again.

"Well, I make a pretty good referee if I do say so myself," Danny said gloating.

"And you do say so yourself," Steve replied with a grin.

"You know what, _Steven_; I think you need to just close your mouth, alright? I think you talk entirely too much."

"Oh,_ I_ talk too much? Really? Because I'm sure most people would agree with me that you are the Chatty Cathy around here."

"Chatty Cathy? Are you serious?" Danny said as his voice rose. "Well, I think that-"

"And they're doing it again," Grace said interrupting.

Danny and Steve looked at each other and then at everyone watching them. Andrew and Ethan had stopped playing and were eyeing them closely.

"Remember the deal you two just made with the boys," Amy said quietly.

Steve looked at Danny.

"That's your fault," he whispered to Danny. "You made that agreement."

"My fault," Danny exclaimed.

"The deal," Rachel reminded him again.

Danny glared at Steve.

"Idiot," he mumbled.

"Pipsqueak," Steve smirked.

The End


End file.
